A Talk (ShadAmy Oneshot)
by EmersFanFic
Summary: Amy has been growing close to Shadow, but lately she's been feeling the urge to get to know him a little more. She has one obstacle: getting Shadow to open up. Amy's quest to strengthen her relationship with the dark hedgehog reveals something more deep than she'd ever thought.


3rd POV

In the beginning, Shadow really was the bad one. But how was he to know? Just having been woken up from years of hibernation, Shadow is introduced to Eggman who promptly takes him under his wing. His morals were misplaced.

Amy remembers the first time she met Shadow. Her nieve twelve year-old self confused him with Sonic, and she hugged him. Till this day, Amy never knows if that was his first hug.

Now, Shadow is with her and her team. Sonic and him still bicker, but it's more weightless words than anything hurtful. Amy never thought she'd grow to like Shadow as much as she does. She'll find herself asking to hang out more, or include herself into his small groups of friends like Rouge. When it started, she didn't know she was doing this, but now Amy is purposefully leaving last next to Shadow or purposefully placing herself beside him in crowds.

It was a simple gesture, but after a while Amy realized that she wanted to know more about the hedgehog.

Amy is walking next to Shadow in the Park. They both were the first to show up to their gathering so to waste time they decided to take a stroll. Amy decides to take this moment and ask Shadow questions about himself.

"So... How's it been lately?" Amy asks, and she mentally cringes at how lame the question is. Beside her, Shadow ponders.

"It's been alright." He says. Of course his reply is short and sweet. Amy has also realized as of late that Shadow isn't one to open up as much.

Amy locks her hands together behind her back as she takes a few steps closer to Shadow. She didn't want to come off too strongly but if she didn't start from somewhere, she might as well give up on learning more about this mysterious hedgehog.

"I can hear you thinking." Shadow says, and she jumps. Flushing, Amy faces Shadow.

"W-What?" She asks, feeling her heart pound in her chest.

"Listen Rose- i'm a lost cause so don't try so hard." He adds, still walking forward. Amy pauses to register his words and hastily quickens her pace to catch up.

"I'm not," Amy begins, tilting her head so she can attempt to see his face, "I just want to get to know you better."

"What is there to know?" Shadow says frankly. "I'm not like your other friends. I don't save people, I'm not even from here, and I'm not a good guy."

Amy doesn't speak for a second. She never would've guessed this reaction out of Shadow. He was rejecting her. Not only that, he was simply rejecting the idea of them growing closer. Amy bites her lip in frustration.

"Shadow, I don't-"

"Haven't I made my point clear by now? I'm the bad one, the one who doesn't care about anyone." Shadow interrupts, finally turning his head to face the pink hedgehog. Her eyes are wide with shock and Shadow looks away just as quickly.

"Do you really tell yourself that?" Amy says softly. They stop walking; standing in the middle of the path with the trees towering over them.

Shadow doesn't answer.

Sucking in a breath, Amy gingerly laces her hand into his, hoping he doesn't flinch away. To her surprise, he doesn't and Amy finds her voice again. "Just because you had a rocky start doesn't mean that's who you are now."

"You're too good for me." Shadow whispers, voice husk.

Amy can feel her cheeks warm up. You're too good for me, she thinks to herself.

"Give yourself a chance, Shadow, because if you don't, what defines you? I want to get to know who you are now." Amy chuckles to herself, "Why do you think I've been hanging out with you so much the past few months?"

Shadow turns his body away from hers, but his hand clutches her tightly. Amy smiles. This was the closest she's ever been to Shadow. Not just touch wise, but he is opening up to her more so than before.

Amy tugs his arm gently, grabbing his attention so he will turn over and face her again.

Taking one last deep breath, Amy smiles at Shadow. "Don't be afraid to talk to me."

His ears flick and her hand is squeezed once more. Nodding, Shadow makes eye contact.

"Alright." 


End file.
